


Maybe, One Day

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [45]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thoughts of Proposals, Weddings, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Wedding</p><p>Yonekuni thoughts about weddings while attending Kunimasa and Norio's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, One Day

He refrained from curling his lip in disgust. Or maybe amusement, he couldn’t be sure and wasn’t going to think about it. He didn’t feel comfortable in the forced formal wear, the very one that Kunimasa had told him to wear, the one that Shirou had picked out for him, though he refrained from tugging at his collar. It had taken him by his surprise, to find out that Kunimasa wanted to propose to Noririn. But after the mess that both the lightweight and his brother made, he could understand why his brother did what he did.

Now, as he watched the pair commit to each other, he wondered what the fuss was really about. Being with one, single person for the rest of your life wasn’t something he thought about. And yet, as his gaze strayed to his guest, he thought. Would he be willing to stay by Shirou’s side? Be with someone who turned him on with just a brush of a hand? Or would he be willing to watch another male court the wolf? Could he honestly let Shirou go and be with another? Someone other than him? The idea didn’t sit well and he could help the beating of his heart of the idea of being with Shirou for a long time.

‘Maybe weddings weren’t so bad after all.’ He thought to himself as the hand that he held squeeze and the look his lover gave him.


End file.
